chrizmanukfandomcom-20200215-history
The Fudge
The Fudge & Bonzo Show is a comedy series created by FBS and released on ChrizmanUK. The series centered around two dogs, Fudge Golden & Bonzo Snobz, who try to complete human-type activities (such as watching television and having sleepovers). The main antagonist is the ruthless Cheeky Chick, who constantly tries to annoy and get revenge on Fudge and his ex-business rival Bonzo. Fudge, despite his lack of intelligence, is smart enough to thwart Cheeky Chick's plans and eliminate him, but he always finds a way to get his own back. Other minor characters appear, such as Sheep and Giraffe, who sometimes aid the storylines by being a problem, which Fudge & Bonzo must overcome. Episodes See List Of The Fudge & Bonzo Show Episodes Theme Tune The theme tune used in the first season was "Kalimba" by Mr Scruff. It was made in 2008 and was selected from the Windows 7 "Sample Music" file, having being sourced from the album Ninja Tuna. Title Sequence The title sequence used in the first season was inspired by the title sequence for Men Behaving Badly, a comedy show broadcast by ITV, and later the BBC, in the 1990s. It is expected that future seasons will have a different title sequence to fit the new music. Unseen Material There is a short section of video material from the making of the first season that showed the Cheeky Chick test flight sequences - this was made so that the creators could select the most suitable method for Cheeky Chick swooping down in the second episode. The footage also contains some construction and planning shots. A large majority of this material was shown on The Sunday Show documentary "The Making Of Fudge & Bonzo". This aired on Episode 4 and 5 in the first season. In July 2010, there were plans for a second season of The Fudge & Bonzo Show. One complete episode was made before the production stopped and has never been scene. Chris Wilkinson currently has no intention of releasing the episode as "it wouldn't make any narrative sense". Entitled "Psychochick", it is roughly just over 3 minutes in length and would have been part of a season of four episodes. The episode filmed would have placed second in the season. The editing was finished by late August 2010. No further scenes were shot that year. In April 2011, a Fudge & Bonzo special entitled "One Year Of Fudge & Bonzo" was filmed almost in its entirety. 10 minutes of new footage was recorded and would have been interspersed with clips from the first season as well. Similarly, there is no intention of releasing the footage. Reception The show was well received by viewers, and the levels of choreography and attention to detail was of a particularly high standard. The producers, too, were impressed with the results. This was due to clever and careful special effects that were utilised, such as hands to operate the toy's movements, clear wires to suspend a flying Cheeky Chick and various techniques to simulate exploding eggs and guns.